A Little Alcohol Can Changa A Man
by HetaGirl
Summary: Francis wants his little Canadian to act on his French side for a little while. Matthew doesn't want to be rude so he accepts Francis's invitation for a drink. What can a little wine do to a shy sweet boy? Franada one-shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters that are in it. This story is for fan purposes only. Please enjoy~**

Matthew looked over at Francis as the world meeting was ending. It had been another one of those days when he sits there and listens but doesn't get a turn. He stands up and sighs ready to go.

It was tiring not to be noticed much. He started to walk out until a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned around and saw one of the few people who actually saw him. He smiled at the Frenchman.

"Matthew, where are you heading?" Francis asked. Matthew studied him and could tell by the smile hidden on his lips that he wanted something. Little things like that always brought concern to the Canadian. He tried to keep the worry off of his expression.

"I was going to go home…" He said lightly. Francis had a small pout on his face and shook his head. He didn't like how he would stay quiet and be isolated, though it did make him look cute. Francis had such an extravagant affectionate nature and he loved to share it with the world. He knew that deep inside Matthew he had a romantic side as well. He just had to being out that closet romantic out in the light.

"Would you like to go out with me for a drink instead?" He asked with a pleading smile. He thought that if a little alcohol got into his system that he would loosen up and bring out his socialization skills of love. It would probably be hard to do that to a boy who carried a bear with him wherever he went, but Francis had a determination inside to get past those barriers. He wanted his sweet Canadian to act on his French side.

"I don't know Francis…" Matthew trailed off. He shifted wondering if he really should go or not. He wasn't the drinking type to begin with, but what Francis asked always ended up in him caving in. He glanced at the eager blonde and sighed softly. They hadn't spent time together in a while so it would be nice to do something. He fixed his glasses and nodded.

"I guess so." He said. Francis's eyes lit up and he grasped Matthew's wrist. He began to tug him out of the room. They walked down to the halls and soon Francis moved his hand down to hold Matthew's. The shy blonde intertwined thei fingers averting his gaze from Francis. Francis grinned at him as they walked out in the parking lot. They stood in front of Francis's car.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>They arrive at the bar and sit down at the counter. Francis orders both of them expensive wine. Matthew sits uncomfortable with the scene. He didn't go out drinking much and only really drunk at his home. He glanced at Francis who was fiddling with his hair. Francis noticed his gaze and sent him a smirk. He put an arm around his shoulders.<p>

"This is nice non?" He asked. Matthew blushed and looked at the wine glasses in front of them. A few sips was all had to take. He only wanted to enjoy his partner's company. He nodded small and picked up his glass. Francis watched as he took it to his lips and sipped. Matthew smiled at Francis politely.

"Are you going you have some?" He questioned. Francis chuckled and took a gulp of his own. He turned to Matthew again and he was refilling his glass. If he was lucky his plan would work. He moved his hand up more and ran it through the Canadian's hair.

Matthew flushed, but didn't say anything. He just drunk more. It was surprisingly better then he thought. He started sucking down the glass in a haste.

"Francis.." Matthew slurred and faced him. He scooted closer to him. Francis chuckled lightly and pulled on his curl. Something in Matthew switched by the little tug. He smiled at him wide and smug.

"Je peux t'embrasser? (Can I kiss you?)" Matthew asked in a thick accent. Francis grinned at his French. He didn't hear it often out of Matthew's mouth. Matthe moved and cupped Francis's face. Francis blinked but trailed his hands down to grip Matthew's waist.

The tipsy man leaned ad licked his partner's lips. Francis laughed and leaned to start an open mouthed kiss. He tried to slip his tongue inside but was stopped by Matthew's. He moved his with Matthew's and they fought for dominance.

"Mrphm." Mewled Francis as he straddled Matthew's hips. Matthew pulled away and had a string of saliva between them. He ran his hand over the Frenchman's chest and sides. He then forced his mouth to his neck and licked up it.

"Je t'aime.(I love you.)" He whispered and bit hard on Francis's neck. Francis moaned softly and dug his nails in Matthew's hips. He sure didn't expect this to happen. He had only wanted a little romance, but this was a pleasant surprise. He sucked on the skin and left a bright red hickey. It was a form of ownership. He pulled away and went next to Francis's ear.

"Continuer sur la?(Continue on?)" He whispered seductively. Francis smirked and took his hand as they stood up.

"Oui"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well here is a Franda one-shot I just came up with. I haven't written anything for them in forever. Lol but this is total limeness xD I really love it when Canada tries to act like Fracne and I wanted that in some kind of drabble or story. He just is so cute yet sexy when he acts on his French side. ANyways, I hope someone here liked reading this!**


End file.
